Three Words
by Annabeth Everdeen
Summary: A MyMusic onehot. Indol aka Indie/Idol. Indie and Idol could never seem to get along, but will their arguing go to far? What lies underneath all the hurtful words they say? This in a completely different universe than Music Brings People Together, and it takes place some time after the last episode.


**A/N: It's MYYYY BIRTHDAYY! *gets up, showers, rips open present, eats cake* I'm 67. (That's my age according to my YouTube account which also says I live in a galaxy far far away in Narnia. I promise that this is the last time I'll use this reference this year) Anyway here's a little Indol for you guys. I just find them so interesting.**

* * *

They fight all the time; it's a miracle they can be in the same room together. Everyone hears their screams and wonders why they put up with each other. Since arguing was the norm, no one questioned it anymore. As time went by, the tension escalated higher and higher. Could a disgruntled hipster and a social media queen ever get along?

"Why do you have to ruin everything, Idol? Would it kill you to keep your trap shut for one second so it won't become popular," screeched Indie.

"I'm sooo sorry for destroying your new little trend," shrieked Idol sarcastically, "God forbid you be like a normal person who actually likes it when people like the same things as you!"

"At least I'm not a trend following moron with no brain of her own," retorted Indie.

"That's better than being an out of touch twerp with no friends,"yelled Idol.

"Oh please. The only friends you have are on Facebook," spat Indie.

"Insult me all you want, but do not insult social media!" yelped Idol, "I was actually feeling bad that I burned your ironic scarf given to you by your great-grandfather, but screw it. I'm glad it was up in flames."

Indie lunged for Idol's custom signed poster of Jeff Timmons and ripped it to shreds.

"Take that, Idol!" said Indie with fury.

"You know how hard it was to get that!" blurted Idol.

"And you very well know how valuable that scarf was to me," said Indie angrily.

"You ironic bastard!" screamed Idol

"Twitter witch!" yelled Indie

"Scum sucking leech" seethed Idol.

"I HATE YOU!" roared Indie.

Those were the three words you could never take back.

Idol looked like she had been slapped across the face and yelled with all her might, "I HATE YOU TOO!"

The moment all those things had been said, the room stood still in disbelief. Never had the two of them taken their games this far before, and they had no idea what to do. Indie felt a weird feeling he had never felt before the second those awful words slipped from his tongue. Regret. He wished he could take it back, but it was far too late. Idol kept a brave face that was filled with hate instead of her usually bubbliness. Both knew they were wrong, but they were so broken they didn't know if it could be fixed.

The two just returned to their desks without another word. No one knew what to say. As much as they hated to admit it, this was inevitable. These feelings were building up for months maybe even years and were threatening to explode like they did that day.

The rest of the workday past without them speaking a word to each other, but what happened after changed everything.

Both of them couldn't stand the icy space anymore and both said at the same time something they rarely ever said, "I'm sorry."

"Why must we always play these games, Indie?" said Idol in an exasperated voice, "Why can we just talk calmly like normal people?"

"We're not normal," said Indie, "it's as simple as that. We don't mean the things we say, but we do it anyway."

"So you don't really think I'm a "mainstream idiot"?" said Idol.

"You can be an okay person who's not terrible to look at," said Indie awkwardly with a hint of a smile on his face

"And you can sometimes be cool, and not a complete buzz kill at times," said Idol playfully, "Remember, I can't stand you."

"I can't stand you either," said Indie who almost even let his rigid face break into a rare smile.

You might expect any other people to hug it out, but that wasn't Indie and Idol. (Hugs are too mainstream, duh) They just shared an intense look into each other's eyes that told them they were going to be fine. Sometimes you need to let out the anger to see what else lies there.

If this had never happened, I wouldn't be here. Yes, me, the result of a hipster and a social media queen….. Who would have believed it? How an "I hate you" could turn into an "I love you" over time…

Those three words can make all the difference.

* * *

**This turned out a little angrier than I intended, but I hope the ending wasn't as serious. Tell me if the ending seemed a little rushed or if the ending was too sappy. I tend to make oneshots somewhat short. On the bright side, I didn't kill off a character. I have a tendency to kill off characters at the end of a story. Is it just me or does Indol kind of remind anyone of Seddie? It could just be me. If you guys have requests for other MyMusic fanfics, leave me ideas in the reviews. I might write it. I would like to thank XxUnwrittenxX for writing an awesome Indol fic that I requested. Thanks guys for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
